paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Breadwinners
YSummary: A Random Wormhole Forms And Sends The Paw Patrol To The Breadwinners Diemension. The paw patrol will have to work with the breadwinners to get back to their own world Chapter 1:Telepartation -------------------------------------- Chase: (whistling) Wormhole: (appears for no reason and sucks all the matter into it. Chase: Ryder! come Out here! Ryder: ohh Wormhole: (brakes a peice of the lookout and sucks it in) Ryder: wow i never kneww the lookout looked that much like a ufo. Skye: Its Sucking Up Our Pup Houses! Marshall: The Pup Treats Pups: (look at marshall) Marshall: what? (Katie's salon flys into the wormhole) Ryder: No! This must be a dream! Marshall spray me Marshall: hose on! Ruff! Sprays water but then goes into wormhole) Ryder: no! (Gets sucked in with the rest of the pups and there pup houses) (everything goes to the breadwinners diemension) Ryder: ugh (unconcoius) (gets sprayed by water) (gets up) Ryder: guys... I think we aee somewhere else. Marshall: woah... This looks like a giant pond... Itss so beautiful (tear comes out) (At katies POV) Cali: moew (i feel dizzy) Katie: what was that? (Sees a sign) whatss this? Pondgea? Population 126? Katie: is that ryder and he pups? (Runs over there) Ryder: Katie? Is that you? Katie: yes. Wevee come to a pond like enviormentt i think. Whatss that tall house over there? I dontt know. Ryder: letss go check it out. Come on pups, get your vechiles) Rocky: green means g-(rockys vechile falls in the pond water then he gets out and splashes off the water) Rocky: Wet! Ryder: only me zuma, and skye will be able to go see it with vechileS. the rest of you will unfourneatly have to go on foot. (They go see the house/ swamp pad) SwaySway: huh? Who are you? Ryder: i am ryder of the paw patrol. Zuma: hi! Buhduece: Buh... Whatss a paw patrol Ryder: we fix wmergencies in adventure bay. bitt weree not there so where are we. SwaySway: Pondgea Ryder: i dontt know about thiss placee. May you tell me about it. SwaySway: over theress ducktownn. And theress the worst part. The lower least side. Buhduece: if you lived here, youdd get 1,000 emergencys a minute. Ryder: woah! SwaySway: let us take you to the bread mines (all the pups plus katie and ryder follow them) Ryder: bread mines? (Sees bread caves) oh i get it. SwaySway: you might wanna duck (all duck) (love loaf falls into the minecart) Buhduece: Ya! Boy Rubble: whatss that. SwaySway: that, is the love loaf. It makes th person who eats this loaf fall in love with the first thing they see. Chase: i can make this to make skye fall in love with me (thinking) Ryder: katie could fall in love with me (thinking) SwaySway: i could conquer the love of my life. Jenny Quackales (thinking) Chapter 2: Love Loaf Madness --------------------------------------------- (chase, swaysway, and ryder start fighting over the loaf) (ryder, chase, and swaysway fight) SwaySway: party punch! (Accidently knocks the loaf into chases mouth) SwaySway: Oh Crummers. Chase: (sees katie) (thinking) i think i just fell in love... Chase: (thinking) ill admit it it away. (Speaking) uh katie. i Love You! Ryder: No! i Do! (hits chase) Chase: (starts fighting with ryder) Ryder: (out of breath) ok then. swaysway: ok letss just go back up. (back at the surface) SwaySway: Bread Alert! 12 Loaves Of Quazy Mane Hole Grain To our number 1 customer T Midi SwaySway: Ryder And Te Paw Patrol? Paw Patrol: Huh? SwaySway: Would you like to come with us in the rikia-rika-rocket van? Ryder: Yes (whole paw patrol goes on) Skye: woah! Marshall: how fast can this thing move? SwaySway: really really fast. SwaySway: Punch It, B! Buhduece: hoowa! (Activities rocket van) Zuma: this is super fast SwaySway: I Know Right? (Not looking) Rubble: Um... Turn Around... SwaySway: (turns around) aw crummers (crashes) SwaySway: I Guess We May As Well Go On Break For Now. Oonski The Great: (faint) eat, beat, steal. Eat,beat,steal Zuma: whatss that? (oonski comes in) SwaySway: ah itss oonski! Get in! Skye: whoss oonski SwaySway: Sorry Thatlll have to wait. Punch It B! (6 hours after they escaped) SwaySway: youlll sleep here tonight ok paw patrol. Paw Patrol: ok. Chapter 3: The Secret ----------------------------------------- Ryder:(after the pups are asleep) (thinking) if i can go into the bread mines in the middle of the night, i could search for more love loaves and make katie mine. (goes into the bread mines in secret) Ryder: love loaf! Yes (back at the surface) Ryder: umm... Swaysway SwaySway: ZZZZZ Ryder: illl just leave a slice of the love loaf here Ryder: (goes to katie to wake her up) Ryder: Katie. Wake up. I Know Its Only 4 Am But I Want You To Come With Me Somewhere. to that lily pad. Katie: (follows ryder) Ryder: (puts the love loafs down) eat this. Katie: imm not to sure... Ryder: pleasee... It would make me very happy Katie: ok...(eats the love loaf then falls in love with ryder) Ryder: yes! Now i just need aA way to get home. (at morning in the mines) Buhduece: brain loaf coming at you swaysway! swaySway: (eats loaf) all of a sudden i feel 1000 times more superior. Ryder: SwaySway do you think theress any way to get home to our place? SwaySway: well every black hole might be the origin of Other universe. You know, there could be billions of universes out there. Ryder: a billion black holes to search in?!?how are we gonn do that? SwaySway: Dont Worry the pondgea space station has the technology to go through blak holes alredy. (at the pondgea space station) Ryder: excuse me? SwaySway: dontt worry imm here. Um Sir well need a rocket that cann go through a black hole duck Person: (takes them there) get in there Duck person : anythign else you needa take? Buhduece: comes in with the pups pupup houses) Ryder: we will just need that and were ready to go. (packs all the items into the rocket) Chapter 4: The Search For Their Universe ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Swaysway: I'll control the ship (3 2 1 Launch) SwaySway: now we will search for black holes. oo theress one over there! (Flys into black hole) (in the universe of spongebob) Squidward: Spongebobs Laughing... Could this day be any worse (the rocket crashes into squidwardsds house through a wormhole) Squidward: i gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut. (ship goes back into the workhole) Ryder: wasntt in there. SwaySway: letss try that one (goes in again) (in the El Tigre Universe) (in the middle of a fight) El Tigre: El Tigre! Puma Loco: Puma Loco! White Pantera: White Pantera! El Tigre: Frida Santana of the dead dropped her guitarM use it to destroy her! Frida: (drops t into a sewer) whoops Santana: nothing can defeat me nono-(ship skacks into santana and makes her skull fall off) No! SwaySway: not here (goes back) SwaySway: That black hole! Imm certian! (Goes into black hole) Ryder: hey! This is our place Rocky: But In The Past when we were getting sucked by the wormhole (katiess whole salon flys into the wormhole) Past Ryder: No! This must be a dream! Marshall! Spray me! Past Marshall: hose on! Ruff! (Water sprays but goes into the wormhole)l Past Ryder: No! (Gets sucked in with rhe pups pup houses) (past characters go into the wormhole) Ryder: ok SwaySway let us out now SwaySway: ok (letss the paw patrol out) SwaySway: well there is no way to close the wormhole...so you can always visit us if you want. SwaySway: skye of the paw patrol. This is for you (hands her one love loaf) SwaySway: you can give it to anyone you want. But just be careful not to let it go to the wrong hands. Skye: Anyone? (Thinking) (looks at marshall) T Midi: on phone) SwaySway: yello? T Midi: your 3 days late for my delivery of crazy mane whole grain! SwaySway: we are in a different universe. Imm suprisedd we cqn connect so well. T Midi: I Know I Spent Loads Of Dough To Build A Mile Wide Sattilete Dish! Clock: hits 6 pm T Midid: Oh No! It the time when loads of pepole use there phones. Ad since my dish is so powerful... Dish: Error. 5000 transmissions 10000 Transmissions 100000 Transmissions 1,000,000 Transmisions T Midi: Oh No, one more transmission and that dish will blow. Dish: 1 Million Transmissions T Midi: phew Dish: 1 more transmission (blows up so powerfully that pondgea tilts towards the paw patrol diemension and then goes through a black hole there) ( from the paw patrols earth) Skye: whatss that? SwaySway: Its Pondgea! SwaySway: and its moving at us these speed that it takes to feel your nose Chase: 5000 Miles 80 Millaseconds? SwaySway:if this is supposed to end this way? If Pondgea touches this planet, then were doomed! Ryder: but there the same sizes exactly so ( Pondgea and earth go int ogravity battle) (the gravity agrees and stufff changes) SwaySway: (with teliscope) woah. Instead of us crashing into pondgea, pondgea is orbiting the earthth while the earth is orbiting pondgea. Therye double planets! Sway: and it caused the earths tilt to go streightt to 0.0 Skye: aww,.. No more seasons SwaySway: actully all the seasons aret here. Well 3 new ones really. One where both pondgea and earth are the same distance from the sun as each other and the temp is perfect. one where pondgea is boiling hot nd earth is freezing cold andd then where earth is bioling hot and where pondgea is freezing cold. (more coming soon)Category:Crossovers Category:Romance Category:Space